The Snow Queen
by Such Sweet Sorrow
Summary: A new face. A secret. A challange. Who can melt the Snow Queen?[crap summary...but if you read it you'll see...]


_A little somethin' somethin' i'm working on. I'm focusing more on how i write instead of what i write. Read and Review, por favor._

The salty air was thick and heavy, making walking a difficult task. Bradin Westerly panted as he reached the foyer of Play Linda High School. Wiping sweat from his brow, he scanned the familiar scene. As always, Lucas was leaning against his and Bradin's shared locker, texting an unknown receiver.

"Lucas!" Bradin called, slapping his best friend a high five.

"Hey Brae. 'Sup, man?" Lucas said casually, his eyes half open.

"Eh, not a whole lot. Scoot over, I need my Chemistry Book." Bradin grumbled.

"Speaking of Chemistry…" cooed a soft voice in Bradin's ear, as he was hugged from behind. He turned to face his girlfriend Callie, and returned her embrace.

"Hey, babe." Bradin said, kissing her quickly, "How was your weekend?"

"Not bad. Shopping with my sisters was a blast, but…you know, I missed you." She giggled. Bradin grinned, and took her hand.

"Uggh, you two make me sick, man." Lucas joked, punching Bradin playfully on the shoulder. Bradin laughed, and aimed to swat back, but as he did so, someone caught his eye.

Her skin was like porcelain, so unlike any of the sun-bathed bodies that lurked around Playa Linda. Her raven hair flowed past her shoulders in thick, straight tendrils, and her eyes…her eyes knocked the breath out of Bradin. They were a shocking, icy blue, that seemed to bore a hole right into him.

"Who is that?" Bradin asked, following the girl's small frame through the crowd.

"That," Lucas said slowly, "is the new girl. I think she's from Norway or something. She's supposed to be this…I dunno, snow-super-babe person."

Callie snorted a laugh, and pulled Bradin closer to her, "I heard she was kicked out of her old school for trying to kill someone."

"Yeah. Apparently, this dude took her on in snowboarding, and she killed him…literally." Lucas murmured.

"Oh I'm sure." Bradin laughed, punching his friend. "She's probably like all the other transfers…obsessed with the idea of California." He slapped Lucas a high five, and laughed. But in reality, Bradin didn't think that at all of this new arrival. She wasn't like the other teeny-bopper, huge-sunglasses-wearing, fake-tanned Lindsay Lohan wannabes. She looked like she was the type of person that read books like "The Great Gatsby" and "A Tale of Two Cities" and understood exactly what the theme was. She looked like the type of person that could completely unearth your deepest secrets with a glance. She looked exactly like the type of girl that Bradin wanted to talk to.

Luckily, fate was smiling on Bradin Westerly. The new mystery girl was in his chemistry class. Bradin had to muster up the nerve to talk to her. She was, after all, reading "Catcher in the Rye" and taking notes…for her leisure.

"Hey." Bradin said with a nod. The girl looked up at him through her hair briefly, and then went back to her book.

"Your, uh new here, right?" Bradin continued. She nodded. "That's cool. I'm Bradin Westerly." He said, holding out his hand.

She looked at his expectant hand in pity. "Kaira." She said, looking at her book.

"So. Um, where you from?" Bradin asked. Kaira slammed her book closed, and looked Bradin square in the eye. Bradin felt as if he couldn't breathe again.

"Your not going to let me read, are you?" She snapped.

"Uh…no? I don't know, what's the problem?" He asked carefully.

"I know what people are saying about me. That I'm a transfer student freak who killed a guy. Well, let me tell you something…I am from Norway. I moved to Minnesota when I was eleven, and now I'm here in California. And I didn't kill that guy, I just saw him die." She seethed, pushing her hair from her eyes.

"Uh-okay. You saw a guy die?" Bradin asked, a little afraid of the answer he would get.

"Forget it I don't want to talk about it." Kaira said, her eyes softening, "I'm sorry. I've just been on edge lately."

"No problem. I get that way too. I moved here about a year ago, and I still have trouble adjusting." Bradin laughed.

"Where are you from?" Kaira asked.

"Kansas. So…I heard you snowboard. I used to in Kansas. I surf now." He said.

"I'm obsessed with snowboarding, which unfortunately makes California all the more wrong for me." She laughed.

"You should try surfing."

"I think not."

"Come on," Bradin pressed, nudging her shoulder, "You know you want to. Oh it's just like snowboarding…only on water."

"That's where we run into problems. Water moves, snow doesn't." Kaira said.

"You'll be fine. Come with me. Please?" Bradin asked.

Kaira sighed, "Alright."

"Meet me tonight after school. I'll be by the promenade, okay?" Bradin said excitedly. Kaira nodded. She thought about how incredibly stupid she would look on a snowboard.

But Bradin was thinking about how good she would look on the beach.


End file.
